


Aethyta's Advice

by trilliath



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aggressive!Liara, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a kmeme prompt:</p><p>Liara decides that Aethyta is right about Liara's relationship with Shepard being too "civilized" and does something about it.</p><p>Bonus points if Shep is a total Paragon and Liara's new aggressiveness takes Shep by complete surprise.. which eventually drives Shep mad with desire ;)</p><p>______<br/>Not my usual slashy genre, but the prompt caught my attention and I wanted to push my skills into unfamiliar territory with some femslash. Finally finished it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advice

Liara may or may not have actually growled when she saw.

She was sitting at a table at a café in the Presidium Commons. Her _father_ (and wasn't that still a bit strange?) was sitting across from her.

Aethyta raised an eyebrow at her daughter and tracked along her gaze to where Shepard was down on the lower deck near a shop, clearly being flirted with pretty aggressively by an asari commando who had stroked a hand over Shepard's arm.

Aethyta stifled a chuckle, but her amusement faded fast when Liara primly folded her hands, turned slightly away from the scene, and resumed sipping her tea.

"Have you seen the new Blasto film?" she asked absently.

Aethyta shook her head.

"Girl, you're gonna need to do something about that," Aethyta said.

"About what?"

"You can't let another woman flirt with your mate _completely_ unchecked. Not while you're around anyway."

Liara raised a brow at her, pursing her lips. "Are you suggesting I storm around in a jealous rage making a fool of both of us? Don't be absurd. I trust Shepard."

Aethyta rolled her eyes, "No. Well maybe. Actually that would be hilarious to see," she said, grinning. "You're too civilized, babe."

Liara just pursed her lips. 

Aethyta shook her head, "A woman like Shepard… sometimes actions speak louder than words. Sometimes you need to show her why she's yours. I bet you're all prim and civilized in bed too," Aethyta said with a low laugh.

Liara blinked, looking away blankly, "I am not having this conversation with my father." 

Asari might be much more open about sex than some other species, but something that seemed to transcend species lines was a dislike for speaking about the subject to those who begat you.

"Babe, all I'm saying is, you might want to step your game up a bit. Make sure what she's coming home to at night fulfills _all_ her needs."

Liara hesitated, knowing she was going to regret asking. No, not regret, as she had always been one to gather new information. But be embarrassed by? Probably.

"And exactly what needs do you think I'm not fulfilling well enough?" she said, flicking her gaze down to where Shepard was still talking to the asari. Did she know her? 

"Liara, I'll bet you are an excellent lover. Knowing you, you've probably made it a subject of personal study so you can be the best most perfect lover she can have." Aethyta sounded a little… bored? Was that what she was trying to say? "And that's great. And I bet she thinks so too. But it might be a problem before too long."

Liara glanced at her, then back to Shepard. The thought of there being problems between them… that was unacceptable. And Aethyta wasn't a matriarch for nothing. So she listened carefully. "Go on," she said, eyes narrowing.

Aethyta continued, "Ok, I think you'll agree that Shepard has a lot of passion. A lot of physicality, and of course she's a consummate warrior. She's good, and honest, and sometimes kind, but she's fierce in a way beyond anyone else in this galaxy. Hell, she threatened me last time I talked to her because I insinuated she wasn't serious about you."

"You what?" Liara asked, looking pained.  
"Just wanted to see what would happen," Aethyta said with a insouciant smirk. 

"So yeah. She's got spirit. And while I'm certain she appreciates tender and gentle and civilized sex, especially as a contrast to the chaos around her," Aethyta said, tipping her head in acknowledgement. 

Liara stared at her tea.

"I'm pretty damn sure she also needs fire," Aethyta said. "I happen to know you have plenty of fire. And I'm sure she knows too. However, you keep it wrapped up damn tight. Too tight."

And she was not wrong. Liara narrowed her eyes as she gazed over at Shepard. _Still_ talking to that damn commando. Laughing at a joke or a story as the commando mimed taking a rifle shot, hands gesturing freely as she spoke.

"So here's my advice little one; let loose. Get over there, grab your mate, and go fuck her like her life depends on it. Don't worry so much about scenes."

When the asari playfully punched Shepard's arm, then squeezed the toned muscle there, she set her cup down with a crack.

"I think you may be right," she said, voice dangerously quiet. "Excuse me," she said.

"Later babe," Aethyta replied with a smirk as she strode from the table.


	2. Proving a Point

"Hands off," Liara said firmly as she stepped up and wrapped a hand around Shepard's other elbow. She didn't bother to wait for the asari to reply, she simply turned and started marching back up the stairs, dragging Shepard along with her in her firm grip.

"What?" Shepard said, looking confused.

"We're going home Shepard. Now," Liara said, not looking back.

"Liara, is something wrong?" she asked, concern edging into her voice.

Liara turned a narrow-eyed gaze back on her and continued pulling her briskly along.

"Is this about Deria?" Shepard said, baffled, concerned. "Look, I met her once on a mission, we weren't…" 

"Weren't what, Shepard?" Liara asked, voice tight.

"I wasn't -," Shepard started to say. 

Liara stopped and turned, gripping her by both elbows and propelling her sideways till her back was pressed against the wall of a advertisement screen. Blatantly, she moved her body forward against hers, till her knee was between Shepard's thighs and their breasts were pressed tightly together. She tipped her head forward till her mouth was just millimeters away from Shepard's.

"Nothing is _wrong_ Shepard. I know you _weren't_. However," she said, pausing to run her hands down Shepard's arms to grip her wrists and pin them back against the wall. Shepard was wide-eyed and taut beneath her.   
"I think it's time for you to get a little reminder," Liara said quietly - her Shadow Broker voice. Her _I can flay you alive with my mind_ voice.

Shepard's eyes were sparking hot... with excitement. Lust exploded in Liara's core and she smiled slowly, wickedly.  
She had to give Aethyta credit. Sometimes fire most definitely needed to be met with fire.

"Reminder of what?" Shepard breathed.

"You are _mine_ ," Liara said, then dipped her head forward to catch Shepard's lips in a heated kiss, regardless of the various passersby in the commons. She rolled her hip so that her thigh rubbed against the apex of Shepard's legs, eliciting a low sound of pleasure from her lover.

"Now," she said, and abruptly she stepped back. "Let's go home so I can make sure you fully understand my meaning," She switched her grip back to Shepard's elbow, tugging her over to the elevator. Liara pushed her into the empty car, pinning her against the wall with little restraint. Shepard's head bounced a little as Liara jammed her back into the wall.

She ducked her head to kiss and nip at her throat, stroking firm hands over the curve of her hip and waist. She slipped a hand into the neckline of Shepard's tank top, pushing her clothing back off the edge of her shoulder, exposing the swell of her breast. She kissed it, then pulled the clothing down further till one taut nipple was exposed to the cool recycled air.

"Liara," Shepard hissed, face turning pink.

In response, Liara slipped her other hand down the front of Shepard's leggings, sliding delicate fingers straight to her soft wet heat.

"Liara, we can't," Shepard said.

Liara raised a brow at her, flicking her fingers over Shepard's clit. Shepard went taut against her, grinding her hips down automatically. She shook her head as though to clear it, glaring at Liara.  
"Seriously, what if-,"

"Really Shepard, do you think I care if someone sees me doing this to the most amazing woman in the galaxy?"

Shepard moaned as Liara stroked her clit again, back arching into her involuntarily. "I think I'm starting to guess," Shepard said.

"Perhaps I'd even enjoy it," she added in a low and sensual voice, dipping her head down to suck on an exposed nipple. 

"Oh damnit," Shepard managed, head tipping back against the elevator wall on a moan. Liara decided she'd have to remember to hack the Citadel video feeds and get herself a copy of the elevator security footage.

When the elevator made its announcement of "Docking bay D24" Liara stepped back, leaving Shepard to scramble to pull her clothes back into place. When the doors slid open she grabbed Shepard's hand again and led her with firm strides straight to the airlock.

When Traynor tried to waylay them with some information, Liara just pinned her with a smirk.   
"Not now Sam. We're _busy_ ," she said, dragging Shepard onward until they were in the Normandy's elevator. Even as the doors were still closing she had her hands under Shepard's clothes, pulling her shirt and sweatshirt up over her head so that she was bare from the waist up.

Liara tossed the clothes behind her and reached over to cup two handfuls of breast. She stroked her thumbs over the hardening nipples, pressing the firm flesh of her breasts together as she dipped her head down to suck one nipple between her lips. Almost immediately she switched to the other, leaving a cool smear of saliva behind. 

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your tits?" Liara asked before sucking hard on the nipple before her.

"Ah. Not that I can-," Shepard cleared her throat, a hand reaching up to stroke Liara's fronds. "I don't remember."

Liara gripped Shepard's wrist, pinning it back to the wall of the elevator dismissively.

"I love the way your nipples go hard at the slightest provocation," she continued, flicking out her tongue to tease one of the distended buds, letting it slip and bounce under her supple tongue.   
"I enjoy knowing that I might find them hard if at any time I were to slip my hand in your shirt. Tell me, do they get hard under your armor?"

Shepard blushed. "Sometimes," she replied.

The door slid open to Shepard's cabin and Liara pulled her over to the wall just outside the elevator doors.

She pinned her bodily back and covered her mouth with a hot kiss, thrusting her tongue into her mouth roughly. She slid her hands down over Shepard's ass, pulling her hips up off the wall so she could get a firm grip of hard flesh. 

Shepard kissed her back hard, hands coming up to grab Liara's waist, but Liara was having none of it. She gripped Shepard's wrists once more and slammed them back against the wall.

"Stay," she ordered, pinning Shepard with a hard look.

Shepard's eyes were wide, but she did not look displeased. Surprised. But not displeased.

Liara smirked at her as she released her hands, but they remained where they were, stuck to the wall. Running her hands down Shepard's ribs and over the swell of her hips she slipped her fingers into her leggings sliding a hand between her legs to caress her sex.

Shepard bit her lip on a low sound as Liara spread the lips of her pussy and ran her middle finger the length of her slit, curling it to slip into her. The sound of the elevator moving away behind them was loud. Liara made no move to take things into the cabin and Shepard flushed. It was rare for people to come up to the cabin uninvited, but the possibility was... exciting.

Liara swirled her fingers in the slick fluid gathering against her hand. "And the way you're always so wet when I touch you… Goddess but it makes me so hot every time I think about it," she murmurs, kissing the side of Shepard's neck, sucking on the delicate skin. Shepard moaned, grinding her pelvis down against Liara's fingers.

She gripped Shepard's hips with both hands then, and turned her abruptly so that she was facing the wall, hands splayed against the cool surface. Liara pressed forward so that Shepard's ass nestled in the crook of her hip, grinding against her back. She wrapped a strong arm across her chest between her breasts so she could get a fistful of tit, then slid the other hand back to where it had been between Shepard's thighs.

"So hot and wet," Liara murmured. "I think you're enjoying being my little plaything. Mine, all mine."  
Liara spread the soft folds of her pussy so that her clit was exposed and vulnerable. Slowly she circled it with one delicate forefinger. Then suddenly she moved forceful fingers over Shepard's clit and the woman bucked against her, moaning loud.

"Oh fuck," Shepard gasped.

"I haven't even begun to fuck you yet, Shepard," Liara said, tightening her pressure on Shepard's breast, fingers tugging hard on her peaked nipple. She pulled it taut then let it go, bouncing against her chest. Her other fingers worked in a fast figure-eight over Shepard's clit.

Liara pressed her mouth in close behind Shepard's ear, licking the curve of it, biting down a little harder than she normally would have dared. She felt Shepard's knees buckle a little, and she ground her hips forward, bracing her against the wall as she continued to roll her clit between her fingers. Shepard's head was tipped back, breasts outthrust, gasping as she jerked again in Liara's grasp.

"Yes, that's it," Liara said, "Come for me."

On a choked moan, Shepard went rigid, arching against her before her body dissolved into rough spasms. The muscles in her abs pulsed under Liara's arm, crushing the breath out of her in little smothered huffs. Her knees gave out and she sagged against her arms and slipped down off of Liara's hips onto the deck.

"Do you know, when you come, you shake so hard," Liara said against her ear as she shuddered. "It just makes me want to take you up again and again."  
Shepard sighed out a ragged breath. 

"Liara, that was-," Shepard began.

"Oh that was just the beginning," Liara interrupted, stepping back and letting Shepard wobble backwards. She reached down and grabbed her arm, dragging her upwards, but Shepard's legs didn't quite work right away and she slid on her hip a pace before scrambling up onto her knees as Liara pulled her along. When she managed to right herself Liara just smirked, leading a stumbling Shepard into the cabin itself.


	3. The Doctor is in

She drew Shepard along with her, but she paused at the top of the stairs, considering. Gripping Shepard's hips she turned her and pressed her tits-first against the fishtank. It was cold, and Shepard squeaked as her spit-dampened nipples hit the glass. 

"Stay," Liara said absently, stepping back and looking around the quarters, tapping a finger to her lip. She smiled slowly as an idea hit her.  
She walked down into the bed-area. Though they had sex often enough in the past few weeks (months even? Surprising. Had it been so long?), things were so busy. There hadn't yet been time for her to really get familiar with her lover's quarters on the SR2 as they both had their own rooms. 

Still, there were only so many places to look, and she was, after all, quite the expert at ferreting out information. And if Shepard didn't have what she was after, she could always pop down to her room to fetch it. Might even be fun to do it knowing she'd leave Shepard waiting for her, half-naked, those perfect nipples taut against the glass.  
She opened the drawer to the nightstand, the typical location for any sentient to store objects related to bed-sport. 

"Oh god," Shepard muttered, letting her head fall against the glass and closing her eyes in humiliation. 

Liara raised an eyebrow at that. She lifted the lid on the box that was in the drawer and stared. She had expected a toy or two; minimum requirements really for any healthy woman. She hadn't expected the array before her. 

"What have we here?" she murmured to herself, glancing over her shoulder at Shepard, who was still pressed against the glass. She had turned her head a bit however and was gazing at Liara with red cheeks and a lot of embarrassment - but there was an undertone of excitement on her features. And apprehension.

She supposed by human standards the drawer was a bit shocking. To Liara, it just meant that Shepard had needs, tensions to be relieved - and no wonder, what with the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. Goddess bless her father for noticing. 

"Liara, let me-,"

"Really Shepard, at least _try_ to keep that mouth of yours in check," Liara said, favoring her with a haughty glance. 

Shepard pressed her reddened lips together, biting one uncertainly. Then she said, hesitantly, "Yes Doctor T'Soni," and fell silent.

Liara looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Shepard's cheeks were hotly red as she gazed back, but her eyes were sparking with heat. Liara laughed softly. "Much better," she murmured as she set the box on the bed, setting the lid aside. 

Slowly she pulled objects from the full box, setting them on the bedspread.

"I've been considering a new area of study," she said casually, holding a translucent purple dildo up to the light, examining it. Turian model, with all the ridges and bumps. "The sexual behaviors of human women," she continued, setting it aside. She glanced over her shoulder.

"What do you think, would that make an interesting research project?"

Shepard was looking at her with an unfathomable look on her face, body still pressed against the railing and fish tank.

"Yes Doctor, I think it would," she said after a moment, voice breathy.

Liara made a small "Hmm," sound, turning back to the box. She pulled out a little hourglass-shaped device of asari design, designed to vibrate and stimulate the subcutaneous nerve-endings of the clitoris that encircled the vaginal opening. She smiled. It was just like the one in her quarters, a personal favorite. 

Also excellent for wearing _out_ , under one's clothes. Especially if one's lover had a model that came with a remote, so that it could be activated at whim - or so she had heard. Perhaps she would have to try it. For science, as it were.

"I suppose I would need a research assistant, however. A human woman would be ideal since she'd be able to provide valuable insight into my research. Don't you think?" she asked absently.

"Absolutely, Doctor," Shepard said, voice taut.

"I don't suppose you'd be available for the job?" Liara asked with a smirk, selecting one more object from the box and moving back over to where Shepard was standing. 

"Yes Doctor, I'd like that very much," Shepard murmured against the glass, closing her eyes as Liara moved close, stroking a delicate hand up the curve of her bared spine. She pressed a tongue-laden kiss onto the skin behind Shepard's ear. Reaching down she grabbed a handful of ass through Shepard's leggings, kneading the firm flesh. Then she drew back her hand and slapped it hard on her behind, the sound of her palm cracking through the room. Shepard grunted in surprise, jerking upward, dragging her breasts against the glass causing that unique whining sound of skin against glass.

"I think you'll do nicely," Liara said, smirking.

"Why don't we begin with the breasts?" she asked, gripping Shepard's hips to turn her around. Shepard's nipples were reddened from the cold and Liara dipped her mouth down to envelop them in heat. Shepard hissed in a sharp breath at the contrast.  
Liara tipped her head to the other nipple, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.  
"An excellent specimen indeed," she said, lifting her head. 

Shepard looked embarrassed again. "If you say so, Doctor"

"You know, I don't think you understand just how much I enjoy your nipples, Shepard," she added, raising a brow. She pinched one and then pulled on it, rolling it between her fingers.

"But then, I didn't know how much _you_ enjoy them too," she said, lifting the object in her hands. It was a nipple teaser, designed to create suction on a nipple, causing it to swell and grow erect. This one came complete with little bands that could be slipped over the taut nipple, capturing the blood-flow and keeping it swollen and sensitive.

Shepard was blushing hotly, but she was looking anything but unhappy.

Liara pressed the pump to her breast, giving it a hard few squeezes. Shepard whimpered as the suction pulled at her nipple, distending it into the tube. Liara pulled the teaser back, tugging on her nipple and lifting her breast after it. She dipped her head to lick the tender skin below the nipple. Shepard moaned, hands clenched tight around the narrow metal railing on which her ass was pressed.

Giving it one more squeeze, Liara rolled a band down onto her skin, releasing the teaser, but binding the nipple, swollen and distended and reddened. Shepard's breast bounced against her chest erotically as it was released. Liara darted the tip of her tongue down over the swollen nipple and Shepard gasped.

"A fascinating effect," she said, cupping the breast in her hand and bouncing it slightly. She slapped the underside of Shepard's breast with a short little crack, watching as the firm flesh bounced and swung.

For a moment she wondered if she was taking it too far, but the look in Shepard's eyes assuaged her doubt. Plus there was nothing stopping the Commander from asserting herself if she really wanted to.

"Perhaps we should attempt a replication," she said, reaching for Shepard's other breast. With another series of squeezes, her other nipple was swollen and taut. She bound that one too, then leaned back to examine her handiwork. 

"Magnificent."  
She gazed for a long moment, then a wicked smile crossed her lips.  
"However, we'll need to take this down to my quarters so I can take proper notes," she said, turning and walking down to the bed. She replaced everything in the box, then snapped it shut. Then she went to Shepard's closet and grabbed another thin tank-top for her, like the one she'd discarded earlier in the elevator.

She took it over to Shepard and handed it to her.  
Shepard was looking at her with wide eyes. She glanced down at her taut nipples, "But-,"

"The proper environment is crucial for gathering proper behavioral data," Liara said with a raised brow. "I am certain you wouldn't wish to compromise our data."  
Shepard hesitated.  
Liara smirked at her, "Do put it on, unless you wish to gather data on the reactions of your crew to me dragging you through the mess topless." Liara tilted her head. "Actually, that might be-,"

Hurriedly Shepard pulled the shirt on. "Right, the proper environment." Her nipples were clearly outlined against the fabric.


	4. Social Skills

Liara led her into the elevator, tucking the black box under her arm. She pushed Shepard up against the wall, kissing her briefly. As the elevator moved down to deck 3, she ran a gentle hand over the curves of Shepard's body, feathering teasing touches to the taut peaks of her breasts. 

When the doors opened, Shepard reflexively folded her arms across her chest, even though the move had her making a slight whimpering sound as her arms jostled her breasts. Liara tsked and reached over to tug her arms down, taking one hand in hers and leading her out of the elevator. They passed by a crewman, but he was busy with a datapad, sparing them a polite and unfocused nod. Shepard started to head straight for Liara's quarters, but Liara pulled her the other way.

"Actually, I'd like some tea first," Liara decided, leading them to the kitchenette. Handing the box to Shepard, she set about flash-boiling a pot of water. 

Shepard stood there, gaping at her, box of sex-toys in her hands, nipples hard. She struggled for composure as one of the crew walked by, favoring her with a smile and nod - and then, to her embarrassment, a tiny lowered double-take as she headed to the battery. 

Stiffly she walked over to the table to wait. Liara took the water and two cups with some tea over to the table. She set one at the chair next to her for Shepard, then sat down at the table.

Leaning close as she poured a cup for Shepard, Liara whispered in her ear, "What do you think, lover… isn't this an exciting little experiment?"   
"Yes Doctor," she whispered back, biting her lip.

When she noticed for the moment they were completely alone, Liara slid her fingertips over Shepard's breast, teasing the nipple even further. Shepard's hand shook slightly as she set her cup down, causing it to rattle on the table. 

Liara slid her hand lower as she took another sip of tea, slipping her fingertips down to the juncture of Shepard's thighs. She dipped between her thighs, rubbing at her sex. Shepard bit back a moan and her legs slid apart slightly.

Liara swirled her fingers in a slow circle. The friction was just enough to have Shepard pulsing intermittently with tremors of pleasure radiating through her body. She ever so slightly began pushing her hips forward against Liara's hand, back arching into the motions. She let out a pleased sigh as Liara increased the pressure against her, moving her fingers in firmer strokes.   
Abruptly Liara drew her hand back when the sound of the elevator doors opening could be heard in the silent room.

Shepard's face was still pink but she was trying very hard to be nonchalant, sitting at the table with her sensitized erect nipples brushing against the smooth fabric of her top. Some of the crew passed by, but it was between meal times, so none of them sat down. Shepard was very nearly about to relax and enjoy the secret and her arousal while doing something so mundane as having a cup of oolong.

But then she nearly spilled her tea setting it down, because who else but Joker and EDI came walking into view, headed for the galley. Joker grinned and waved as he shuffled past. EDI saw them and smiled, coming to sit across from Shepard while Joker went to get a drink and a snack.

"Hello Commander, Dr. T'Soni," she said politely, folding her hands in a manner that would be called prim on a human as she sat perfectly straight on the chair.

"Hi EDI," Shepard replied, voice scratchier than the normal tone she was going for. She grimaced, clearing her throat and taking another sip of tea.

"How are you today EDI?" Liara asked, smiling slightly.

"All systems are…" EDI paused, tilting her head. "I am well, thank you. And you?" she said with a pleased smile at her adaptation of the social ritual.

"I am quite well," Liara said, sipping her tea and casting a sidelong glance at Shepard as Joker came and sat across from them. "Quite well indeed."

Liara couldn't help but smirk as she saw EDI's gaze track down to Shepard's chest. Joker, bless him, was actually trying very hard not to stare. But it did little good when EDI, in her usual forthright and tactless way said, "Commander Shepard, are the environmental controls set too low for your comfort?"

"Not particularly, no," Shepard replied stiffly in a voice that would have had any reasonably socially adept individual changing the subject. Unfortunately, EDI had yet to master the subtleties of social interaction. And the tone had the additional undesirable effect of alerting Joker into _something's going on here_ mode, green eyes bright as he glanced between them.

"But you appear to be exhibiting a reaction to the cold. I refer to your breasts, specifically," she said, pointing. Joker promptly choked on the sip of drink he was taking.

EDI continued, saying, "Jeff has explained that the colloquial phrase 'a bit nippy' describes a sensation of being too cold by referencing the effect a chill has on erecting one's nipples. Your nipples appear to be quite erect."

Joker looked down at his arm, then slowly reached one hand over to pinch it. He waited a second, then faintly said, "Oh shit."  
Shepard was turning bright red, trying to focus on drinking her tea and hold onto some semblance of normality.

"A keen observation EDI. There are other reasons for such reactions, however," Liara said in her matter-of-fact Doctor T'Soni voice.

"Such as?" the android asked, tilting her head.

"Autonomic activation - the flight or fight response," she informed the AI, "Also, and this is the more common, sexual arousal," she added in a low voice.

Joker made a pained sound. Shepard shut her eyes.

"Ah, I see. Since we are not in the midst of a battle, and you have stated that you are not cold, I take it you are currently sexually aroused, Commander?" EDI asked, no particular inflection to her voice as she turned those silvery eyes on Shepard again.

"Ohmigod," Joker blurted, jerking to his feet. "I think I need to go see Chakwas about a nosebleed I'm about to have." 

"Do you require-," EDI began, turning her head sharply towards him. 

"No no… You just. Stay here and talk about… oh god," he mumbled, hobbling away.

Shepard went stiff as a board when Liara's hand started sliding along her thigh again.

"Very well," EDI said, turning her head back to study the other two people at the table. "Commander Shepard, I am curious; would you-," EDI began again.

"Excuse me," Shepard said abruptly, standing up from the table. He breasts bounced as she jerkily stepped aside and started walking away, black box in her hands, tea abandoned on the table.

"Of course Shepard," EDI said, unfazed.

Liara set her tea down quickly and turned apprehensively, thinking she had taken things too far and that Shepard was about to cut things short and march back up to her cabin.

But then Shepard turned a quick look over her shoulder at Liara as she turned _toward_ Liara's quarters.

 

"Coming Doctor? I believe we have some _research_ to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

When Liara entered her quarters, Shepard was standing in the middle of her dim room, back to the door, body taut. Her skin was highlighted from one side by the glow of Liara's huge array of monitors. The black box was tucked firmly under one arm.   
Liara moved up behind her, pressing her body close, slipping her hands around Shepard's hips to splay across her abdomen. She pressed her face to the back of Shepard's neck, nosing up behind her ear and pressing a kiss to the delicate curve.

"Did you enjoy our little experiment, my pet?" she asked against Shepard's ear.

She slid her fingers under the hem of the thin tank-top and drew it upwards. The material caught on Shepard's taut nipples, pulling her breasts up with a bounce as the fabric slipped free. Shepard whimpered and lifted her arms so it could come over her head. 

"It was… exciting," Shepard answered, slipping her free hand along Liara's arms, pressing them tightly to her body.

Liara glided her hands back down, brushing her palms over the swollen nubs, eliciting a soft moan from Shepard. She cupped her breasts, kneading them. 

"Does it make you want to touch yourself?" she asked, reveling in the way Shepard's hips rocked towards her hand as she slid it lower.

"Yes, Doctor," Shepard replied, voice low and rich with agreement.

"Show me," Liara ordered as she released her lover and took the box from Shepard. She strode over to the bed, setting the box down and snapping the lid off. 

"Show me how you pleasure yourself, Shepard," She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and riffling through the box idly. "I will make my observations of human masturbation."

Shepard followed, kicking off her shoes and dragging her leggings off with a quick motion. She crawled up onto the bed beside Liara, looking down at the array of toys. Shepard blushed again, but she barely hesitated for even a second before she reached into the box.

She had grabbed two things. One was the purple turian dildo. The other was the nipple teaser again. Liara raised a brow at that. Shepard's nipples were still very swollen and almost maroon they were so engorged.

But Shepard didn't take it anywhere near her breasts. She spread her knees wide, baring her sex fully. She set the dildo down beside her and used that hand to pull back the hood from her clit, exposing the swollen nub.

She glanced at Liara with a hot blush on her cheeks, then she moved the teaser so that the opening surrounded her clit. She squeezed it and moaned as blood rushed into the tender organ. She pumped it again, hissing her breath through gritted teeth. Then she released it and set it aside, but it had had a magnificent effect on her clit. It was swollen and reddened, throbbing slightly. 

"My clever girl," Liara mused.

Shepard bit her lip, rolling back on the bed and sprawling wantonly. It was a far more open position than Liara had ever seen her in before. Shepard grabbed the dildo and rubbed it along the slick folds of her cunt, smearing it with her fluids. She nudged the ridged peak up against her swollen clit and made a low sound of pleasure. Then she slipped it down and lined it up with her opening. She thrust it hard into her body then drew it back, pumping the head a few times fast in her entrance, stimulating the nerve-endings there.

Her other hand came to touch her clit, spreading the glistening folds so that she could press one finger directly on the bare sensitive nub. She moved it in a slow circle, stroking her clit with soft little strokes that had her abs contracting. 

"Excellent," Liara said, leaning closer. 

Shepard's arms pushed tight against the sides of her breasts, creating fabulous cleavage and putting even more pressure on the taut nipples as she pumped the dildo into her body, rocking it at different angles each thrust. She steadily picked up the pace of the finger circling her clit, eventually adding another finger beside it. Shepard's head rolled to the side against the coverlet, throat tight on a soft moan.

"Hnn," she moaned against her teeth, body rolling against her ministrations. Her right foot curled against the coverlet, digging in and then dragging out against the fabric. She sucked in tight little huffs of breath, head grinding against the bed, eyes half-closed. She bit her lip, panting through the gap, back arching as her body writhed and fought against her hands, against her own rapid rush towards climax and then sudden slowing, dragging out the intense sensations.

Over and over Liara watched as she brought herself right to the brink, abdomen pulsing and back tightening and then her breath hissing out and head twisting as she slowed her fingers. She let herself come back down for only a second before starting up again. Her feet pushed against the bed as she moaned, rocking her hips and throwing her head back again in resistance. 

"Fff…," she moaned, fingers rubbing fast and hard over her clit as she rolled her hips against the dildo. "Fuck. Fff… Fuck," she moaned. Liara could barely contain her own voice, the moan that edged at her throat at the sight. She felt her stance of objectivity waver as her eyes tracked the bobbing nipple before her, the fast motions of Shepard's fingers. 

Shepard moaned again and Liara crumbled, bowing forward to capture one swollen, bound nipple between her lips, sucking on the flushed skin. Shepard's moan bent into a cry, sound torn from her throat without restraint. Her body went rigid, bowing up under Liara. Shepard's hands rocked the dildo inside her, fingers on her clit chasing after the explosion of sensation that spread from her groin. Her body shook, energies worn ragged under the constant throes of pleasure.

After a long moment she fell back against the bed, abdomen twitching spasmodically with the after-shocks of her orgasm. Liara let Shepard's nipple slip from her lips and lifted her head, gazing down at her lover with hot eyes. Shepard gazed back at her, pupils blown wide in pleasure, eyes glassy from the orgasm. Eventually she slipped the dildo from her body, then reached up and snapped the bands off her breasts, tossing them in the general direction of the box.

"Beautiful," Liara murmured, a smile curving over her lips. Shepard returned it, chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath. Her fingers brushed affectionately against Liara's knee which sat near her hip. After a moment of silence, Shepard's face curled towards a smirk. She sat up slowly, leaning close to her lover.

"Well Doctor. My research experience is limited," Shepard said, her voice still breathy from her exertions, her grin mischievous. "But," she said, pushing a hand up to grip Liara's shoulder and press her back against the bed, swinging a leg over to straddle perfectly curved hips.   
"If your research assistant may make a suggestions - I think you ought to try and do a replication study," Shepard said, arching over her lover to brush pink lips against blue ones. "Some applied research."

Liara's breath caught.

"For science," Shepard added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I finished it! Ahh femslash is hard to write >.


End file.
